Just Living the Life of a Marching Band Groupie
by music x
Summary: The stories and tales of a marching band 'groupie', Raine. She will learn the hard way that marching band isn't always just filled with fun. This freshman in high school will encounter boys, music, drama, and did I mention boys! Rated M just in case.!
1. An UnCoordinated Saxophonist?

Hey, this is my first story on here! I hope you guys will like it. I'm not the best with updates, but I will try to update **at least** once a week. Tell me what you think. Oh, and this is all completly fictional. Some may have been based off of true life, though.! 3

* * *

The bell had just rang, signaling eighth period was over. At last, the school day was over. It was a Friday in the middle of late September. I was walking down the hall to stop for a quick minute to wait for my friend, Samantha, a clarinetist in our high school's marching band. We would quickly stop at her locker and then slowly make our way down to the band room. She always hated walking by herself, and I have all my books in a band locker down there. I was waiting at Samantha's locker, talking to my friend, Amanda, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around on my heels and nearly fell. I would have, but some unknown figure caught me. I looked up to see who this person was.

"Gosh, Raine. Who would have thought that a good saxophonist like you would be so uncoordinated?" I sighed and laughed slightly.

"Well, I'm so **sorry**! **Someone** hasn't taught me how to march yet!" I replied playfully. It was one of my saxophone teachers, Peter. He was extremely tall, really pale, and had sort of a deep voice. He was also one of the senior drum majors in marching band and amazing at saxophone. He played tenor, and was teaching me alto. I wasn't in marching band, yet. I had absolutely no experience in band whatsoever, until my other saxophone teacher, Ramona, had taught me. Well, don't get me wrong, of course I'd go around playing all my friend's instruments, I just never really became interested until now.

"My student, my friend, my underclassman, I will teach you how to march soon. Just once marching season's over. You know how busy I get. Cross country, band, marching band, senior project," He was a busy kid, what can I say? I'd barely had any lessons over the course that I had started playing saxophone. They were all from my friend, Ramona. "I didn't come here to chit-chat about marching, now. I came do ask you, are you coming to the game tonight?"

Ahh. The infamous question I get from almost everyone in the band. I was known as one of the band groupies. Would you like a definition? A band groupie is someone who wishes they were in band, but lacks the talent of being able to play a band instrument. There were only two band groupies in the entire school, myself and my friend Andrea. Our band director knows how passionate we are about coming to the games, competitions, and parades, so he will make up a permission slip for our parents to sign for every event. If they sign it, he would let us go on the band busses. Our band director is god.

"PETER! WHY WOULDN'T I?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The bustle and loudness in the hallway had stopped for a minute and stared at me. I was particularly quiet. Ever. Peter just laughed and waved good-bye, and I was beckoning Samantha to her locker so we could **finally** go to the band room.

While walking into the band room's double doors, I almost ran into my Orchestra teacher. Yes, I was in Dorchestra. I didn't dislike it, but I didn't love it. I've played the violin since third grade, but in fifth grade, I stopped playing in school, and switched over to the cello. I can read countless clefts. Not really, I can only read treble, alto, bass, and tenor clef, but that is more than most. If you're lucky, you'll come across a piano player who knows bass and treble. "Sorry, Mr. Jacken!" I called out behind myself. I had to get my stuff and get ready to leave. I pushed my Geometry stuff into the locker that was way too tall for me. It was the only locker open by the time I had gotten my saxophone. Since I played cello in Orchestra, I didn't have a locker. I pulled the big, hard case out, and my biology stuff came falling on the ground. Everyone snickered, because I had gotten hit so many times, I just learned to dodge it. I picked it up and screamed enthusiastically, "LET'S GO!"

We all got ready and went down the big steps from the music wing to the school bus parking lot. There had to have been at least twenty-five in our group, all in marching band, but me. We were all cheering, excited for what was to come. The football game tonight, and apparently they had an amazing half-time show prepared.


	2. Tonguing and Embouchure?

Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Here's a new one. I'm hopeing to get a few more out soon. I'm just not sure which way to go with my story and if I choose one way, then who would I choose. Send reviews I guess.(:

* * *

I said goodbye to all of my friends and walked away. I sat with one of my best friends, Amanda, on the bus. Peter came and sat in front of us and waved. He was a really shy kid, and to tell you the truth, I think I was the only underclassmen he'd really talk to. I put my saxophone case in between me and Amanda and just put on my ipod to relax. About five minutes later I felt someone pull my ear bud out of my ear. I was about to slap whoever it was, when I realized it was Peter and his friend. "Peter," I whined, "Can I have my ear buddy back, please?" Peter and his friend laughed.

"Do you want to come over to my house before the game with me and Brad? I'll give you a little saxophone lesson." I contemplated. I didn't have a ride to the game. I've sort of had a tiny affection for Brad ever since I really noticed him in the band room when I was in Orchestra. However, no one ever introduced us, but if we were alone, we'd sort of talk, or he'd play the guitar, piano, or sax for me. He wasn't the tallest guy, only about three inches taller than me, which was really short for a junior. He was sort of tan, had hair that was about five or six inches long, it suited him well with his gorgeous brown eyes. I really had no idea why he was going home with Peter, probably because he didn't have a ride to the game.

"That sounds great! I'll get off the bus with you?" He nodded and they both turned around. I loved the saxophones in our school. They were all completely different and amazing. There were all types of people, and it was really awesome. Well, our whole band was completely amazing. If we were in the band room during a study hall, we would all just jam. It was fun.

Before I knew it, it was Peter's stop, and a lot of people got off, including me, Peter, and Brad. I smiled as all three of us began walking down the hill towards Peter's house, saxophone cases in hands. We went inside through the garage and sat down in his basement. I smiled at all of the precious instruments he had hanging on the walls. Peter excused himself to change, while Brad and I just sat on the couch. Brad must've noticed my little infatuation with the instruments because he said with a small smirk on, "You really do like music a lot, don't you?"

I nodded while we started getting out our saxophones, "Yes, ever since I was little, I wanted to play so many instruments. I first wanted to play violin, but my parents were never able to afford lessons. As I grew older, I took lessons in school, and taught myself countless amounts of instruments." I blushed and looked at the ground because I realized that I was just rambling on and when I looked over at Brad, he was actually still listening.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed! Music's an amazing hobby or even career. I mean, look at me. I can play lots of instruments, too. Guitar, piano, soprano, alto, tenor, baritone saxes, bass guitar, a little percussion, and a little brass. Wow, I just realized how much of a band geek I am, and how much I was rambling," he blushed and looked down, too. I smiled at him and started to laugh. So did he.

"You're Brad Moore, right? I mean, I know we've jammed and talked a little before, but we were never really introduced," I asked. Hey, I knew who he was, but I didn't want him to think I was some kind of crazy stalker.

"Fuck yes, one and only!" He replied smiling. That's one thing I loved about him, his outgoing-ness, and ability to show emotions and craziness. I giggled a little. "And you're Raine Armstrong, right? And I really enjoy our jam sessions and our little chats. You know, Raine's such a pretty name, almost as pretty as you. Whoever you're dating, must me super lucky." I giggled.

"Yes, I am Raine. I'm glad you enjoy our jams and chats. Thanks. And, what the fuck are you talking about?! Like, someone would EVER like me. Oh, and um, you're pretty hott, too." I said blushing. I felt him shift on the couch closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Raine, don't ever say that no one would like you. From what I know, you're smart, funny, nice, easy to talk to, easy to get along with, and well, hott! And it just so happens that someone in this house does think that you are all of the above and then some," he whispered huskily into my hair, as I was now on his lap leaning back into his shoulder, relaxed with my eyes closed. "And it just so happens, that um, I like you, too."

I turned around to face him and looked him straight into his eyes. I examined his facial features carefully, his big, beautiful brown eyes, his full lips, his perfect cheeks then back at those chocolate circles. "Brad, I um. I like you, too." And before I knew it, I felt his slightly moist and soft lips on mine. Oh damn, is he a good kisser. We were only like that for but a minute, and it seems like forever. I wish it would have lasted that long, at least. As we pulled apart, I looked at the door frame and saw Peter standing there with a small smirk on his face. I felt the need to explain myself, so I opened my big mouth and said, "Brad was just um, helping me with how I should tongue and have my mouth on the mouthpiece?" Well, it was more of a question than a statement. We all bust out in hysterics.

"Oh god, wait until the whole sax section heres this!" Peter managed to get out while he was laughing so hard. He was on the ground, he was laughing so hard. Of course, I didn't mind. I was pretty tight with most of the saxes already, so no worries. I would have told them anyway. I was just super happy that I was sort of together with Bradley Jonathan Moore.


	3. Spontaneous Enough?

Okay, third chapter up! I'm hoping to maybe post another either tonight or tomorrow. I love being sick just so I can find time to post. Review please. It will make me post faster. Remember, a happy writer is a fast posting writer!(:

* * *

There were fits of laughter and happiness coming from our table at Wendy's. It was an after-game tradition that the whole band goes there. It was a time that we all felt good and just let loose. We were pretty sure we piss of the employees every time we come in because there has to be at least one-hundred of us there. But hey, at least they are making their money and we are paying customers. Even if we do put it all on one bill so it comes out to being over one thousand dollars. So what? At least you made a thousand dollars that night! We all basically took up the whole fast-food place, that we would all switch tables randomly. We'd first be sitting by section, and then somehow – we'd be all mixed up by twelve. Yes, twelve. We stayed until midnight just because it was so much fun. After Wendy's, we'd all usually file off home or to a sleepover at someone's house.

The night was still young, only about 10:45, when I was still at the saxophone table and so were all the other Saxes. We never really spit into alto, tenor, and baritone outside of band because we were one gigantic saxophone. I was sitting next to Brad and we were holding hands under the table. We weren't officially going out, but I guess I sort of considered us together. "Raine, I'm going to go to the CD store across the street, want to come?" Brad asked letting go of my hand and standing up. I nodded and did the same. As we were walking out we got 'Ohh'ed at and plenty of 'Going to get a room, eh?'s. It didn't bother me, though, plain and simply because I was going to be alone with Brad once again in a few minutes.

As soon as we got outside and out of site from the group that has formed by the HUGE glass wall, Brad and I stopped walking. He turned to face me and looked down at me. He held one of my hands as he looked really nervous. "Raine, you look absolutely stunning tonight." I smiled and whispered a small 'thanks' because I thought he had something on a roll, and didn't want to interrupt. Little rain drops started falling from the sky, "Raine, I know we really haven't gotten to know each other tremendously well. I know that I'm a junior and you're a freshman. I know that in-section dating is usually frowned upon, but none of that has stopped me from liking you. I've dated several girls in the past, but none of them have kept me guessing and always wanting more. I've usually gotten bored with them. Raine, you're different. You're spontaneous, loud, caring, and you always make me smile. You're the kind of girl that I want to be with. Raine, I promise that I won't hurt you. I could never stand to see you hurt. Earlier in the month when your grandmother died, I just saw you hurting so bad. It made me ache, I just wanted to go over and cheer you up, but I didn't want to seem like some kind of stalker. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, um. Raine, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked into his eyes, they were full of love, passion, and sincerity.

"Brad, how could I not say yes to you? I've sort of liked you since I saw you in the band room. Today when you were 'teaching me how to tongue' I felt so, free. Yes, Brad. I'll be you're girlfriend!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He picked me up spun me around in the now heavy falling rain, and kissed me. It was the best feeling of my life. I guess I'm just going to have to keep him on his toes, now that I have him.

"What do you say, after this, want to chill over at my house? A lot of the woodwinds and some of the brass and percussion are coming, too." I just nodded as he kissed me slightly on the lips again. "Now, let's go over to that CD store like I said." We began walking hand-in-hand over to the store. This was definitely, the best day of my life.


	4. Sixty Percent Chance?

**Okay, sorry I haven't been writing. So, the person who the character "Brad" is based on, has basically made me not want to think of him at all. I know that this shouldn't affect my story writing, it's just that right now, he's such a main character that I can't just leave him out. So I will be progressively writing as I stop either being pissed at him or just not disappointed. Thanks kids.**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Brad and I started dating. He's so spontaneous and crazy, I love it! On the other hand, some people in the school aren't too thrilled. Apparently Brad's a stud muffin to about, hmm six or so girls? The funny part was, is they showed no signs of affection before we started going out. It just so happens that these six girls were all best friends, and I had once been a part of their "posse". I stopped being friends with them in grade seven because I realized that they were all bitches. Now, they were basically trying to steal my boyfriend. Brad already knows about this and once in a while, one will just pop up and he just turns around and tells them to fuck off. It's so funny. It's just, lately I've been questioning if he **truly** is telling them to go away, or if he's just doing it to be funny. I trust him and everything, it's just, he's been really different lately. Oh, and I'm NOT the only one to notice. A lot of other people have been complaining about it, too. Other people like my friends and his friends, and the band director. "Raine. RAINE!" Holy. Shit. That. Voice. Was. Effing. Loud.

"Huh, what?" I looked up and saw a fuming Peter. He was at my house for a short while so I could show him the music that I've been working on. "Sorry, I kind of went off in my own world for a moment." His facial expression softened slightly and I sighed. Nothing was really going my way today. I had forgotten all of my homework at home, my French teacher almost gave me a detention today because I almost fell asleep while she was giving us notes, I slipped on the slick roads from it raining so much, and all-in-all, it's just been crappy.

"It looks like something's nagging you. Care to share, Share bear from the Care bears?" Peter asked. I sighed. He almost always knew how to cheer me up. We've only knew each other for gosh, a few months, but it seems like we've known each other forever. This kid was one of my best friends, and there's nothing that can change that. He was the first thing to know anything that was going on in my life. As I started to think of how to word the next paragraph or so I would say, I started to feel sick to my stomach. I just had a really bad feeling. A small tear ran down my face, but I quickly wiped it away. It just wasn't fast enough for Peter to not see it. "Aw. Raine, what's on your mind? Why are you so upset?" he asked pulling me into a tight hug. My tears started to increase in number as I began to cry into his chest. "Shh, everything's going to be okay, baby. Everything's going to be alright. Shh." He kept whispering to me as I just cried for fifteen minutes. My tears slowly stopping, I pulled away from his chest and had laughed a small laugh.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet." He smiled and just pushed it aside. He wanted to hear what was up with my little mental break-down. I sighed once again. "Basically, it's Brad." Oh wow, was that the worst thing to start off that conversation with. Peter almost threw a fit saying that he knew that he was going to hurt me and how much he was going to hurt him. He was furious. "PETER! Listen, he hasn't done anything to hurt me, really. It's all just the thought and stuff. It's just, he's been acting differently lately, and I don't know why. I mean, I still really like him and all, I'm just kind of concerned. He hasn't been.. Brad. Heck, even Dexter (band director) asked me why he's been acting different. He's just seemed so, calm lately. It's not Brad!" I was starting to get less sad and more pissed as I talked about it. If Brad was acting differently, he wasn't confiding something in me, which probably meant that he didn't trust me. I have no idea at this point. "The only thing I really know right now, Peter, is that I truly, really like this kid."

… A few hours later at my own house …

I sighed and picked up my cell phone. It's either now or never. I dialed that oh so familiar number and pressed the SEND button. It rang about three times before I heard a 'Hey this is Brad. I'm most likely at marching practice, school, or just chilling. Leave a message so I can get back to you later.' I sighed and waited for the beep. Beep. "Hey Brad, it's Raine. Are you free around six tonight? If you are, do you want to come over? Yeah, well, call me back if you get this, I guess." When I finished, I hung up. I really want to know what the hell has been wrong with him. I'm so concerned. I decided to go out on a run around the neighborhood. I just wanted to forget about everything. Usually Peter would come with me, but I just wanted to be alone. I put on sweats, my iPod, put my phone in my pocket and my hair up, and I was ready to go. I was about three minutes away from Peter's house when I got a phone call that would change my life. It went a little something like this:

Screaming and yelling of random sayings from my friends.. a.k.a., cell phone ring tone

Raine: Hello?

Person: Hi, Raine?

Raine: Oh, hello Mrs. Moore! How are you?

Brad's Mom: Well, not so good.

Raine: What's wrong? You sound like you're crying.

Brad's Mom: Honey, Brad's been in a tragic accident. He's in the local hospital. He's unconscious right now, but I think that he would like you to come and see him.

Raine: Okay, thanks so much Mrs. Moore. I'll be there ASAP.

Right then and there after I hung up the phone, I broke down crying. I ran for what seemed like ever to Peter's house. I tried to gain my composure somewhat, and rang his doorbell. Thank god he answered the door. "Come inside." I couldn't move, nor could I talk. So, he picked me up bridal style and brought me into his room. I felt bad because he had a friend over. A friend I didn't know, so I made myself look stupid, I'm pretty sure. He set me on his bed and sat down and hugged me. "What's wrong?"

All I managed to choke out was, "Brad's in the hospital." Suddenly, Peter went into brotherly mode and tried to calm me down. When that wasn't all that successful, he grabbed his keys, put his cross country hoodie over top of my head, since I was just in a cammy, he didn't want me to freeze, picked me up and ran outside with me while telling his friend to come along. He opened the backseat and lied me down. He hopped in the drivers side, while his friend in the passenger and we were off down the road.

When we reached the hospital, I had calmed down long enough to realize Peter's friend was the other senior drum major, Jim. He was hilarious and him and I were pretty close. He was more on the funnier, perverted side, as I can be, too sometimes. Peter parked the car and we rushed into the emergency room's waiting room. That's where we figured Brad's parents would be, and we were right. When the two automatic doors opened Mr. and Mrs. Moore came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. We hadn't known each other that long, but they said that I was like a daughter to them. As they let go, I looked up with pleading eyes to tell me what was wrong. Mrs. Moore started silently crying and walked away, while Mr. Moore told Peter and Jim to come around in a group. Peter braced his arm around my waist because he noticed I was starting to wobble and lose my balance from being so upset. "Brad was doing some depressants for the past week or so. I don't know if you guys know anything about it, but judging by the way Raine has been taking this, she doesn't know anything. Well, when worse came to worst today, he had taken a little too many Tylenol and had been lying on his bedroom floor when we came home. He was there for about an hour by himself. The doctors are trying their hardest to get him in a stable condition, but as of now, he's on a very high wire. He could be in a coma for a few days. They aren't one hundred percent sure he will survive, only about sixty percent. Oh, Raine." Mr. Moore embraced me in a hug. This was almost worse then when I had to watch my grandma die. This day absolutely sucked.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not really my best stories. I was going to make Brad die in a horrible car crash or something, but I figured that I shouldn't put the character through so much misery just because the person he's sorta based on has completly pissed me off. Well, thanks for being good readers. Now just REVIEW!(: I lovee reviews. I love new ideas because mine can be dull sometimes. And what I love more than ideas, is criticism. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger[So REVIEW. Thanks. x3**


	5. Death or Recovery?

Sitting in that hospital waiting room for so long was agonizing. For four hours I sat with Jim and Peter and just cried on their shoulders. My eyes were red, puffy, and just plain watery. This was exactly like going through hell. My boyfriend might be dying and I'm stuck in a goddamn hospital waiting room?! I can't even be with him?! All I could do was be sad and pray. I was constantly praying silently that he would be okay. There was a creak and that had meant a door had opened. Not the door to let patients in, but the door that meant a doctor had come out. We all looked up. A doctor was standing with his clipboard. "Visitors for Mr. Bradley Moore can be in his room. It should be limited to family only, but you've been here entirely too long." Everyone stood up except for Peter and I, for I was sitting on his lap and I couldn't get up. I just didn't have the strength. Peter sighed and carried me while following the group.

As we got to a room, I believe room 206, I buried my head in Peter's shoulder. I didn't want to see anything until I was ready. I could hear Mrs. Moore already sobbing and talking to her unconscious son. I could hear Mr. Moore sniffling a bit while consulting his wife. I just buried my head deeper into Peter's shoulder. I heard Jim mumble something like, "Oh my goodness." That's when I knew I had to face it sooner or later, and sooner is better. In Peter's arms I raised my head and turned my body so Brad was slightly in view. I could see all of the IV's and machines he had hooked up to him. It was horrible. Peter let me down. I pulled a chair over to Brad's right side and sat down. I felt warm, salty tears come down my cheeks. This wasn't how Brad's supposed to be. I knew I had to keep my cool so Mrs. Moore wouldn't totally freak. I reached over, into the bed and grabbed his hand and put it in mine. I brought it up to my mouth and I kissed it slightly. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Brad's heart monitor going "beep… beep… beep… beep…" and the small, almost silent sobs coming out of my mouth. I looked over at Brad, where his smiling face and chocolate brown eyes would be and said, "Brad. I will not leave your side for anything. I will occasionally go to the bathroom, other than that, no. Brad, I know you can't hear me right now, but please, just please wake up! I love you, Brad, I love you…" I just broke down right then and there. Peter and Jim came over and hugged me.

.. A few hours pass..

I've been living out of Peter's cross country hoodie for a few hours now. Jim went down to the cafeteria and brought me some chips and coffee. He was sweet. He tried to cheer me up, but it didn't really work. I sighed and kissed Brad's hand. Those familiar tears came down my cheeks again as I would be crying for a few more hours. Well, so I thought. "Brad, I really need you to be strong. I need you to make it through this. I don't think you realize how much you've effected me in these few weeks we've been dating. It's been the best few weeks of my life. Dude, I love you, kid. Next time you ever have a problem, I want you to come to me. I don't care what it is. I won't be mad. I just don't want this again. I hate seeing you like this. It just breaks my heart. It beaks my heart so goddamn much! I miss you, Brad. I need you. I …" After fifteen minutes of crying I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and a reassuring 'shh…' come from the hospital bed. I looked over, and those beautiful brown eyes were looking at me. "Everything's going to be okay." He whispered. "Shh… Baby, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Okay, I know it was short. Please, I really need ideas and criticism. I kinda really want reviews. XD Uhm, I'm still not sure what to do with "Brad". Kids, review and stuff. I may put one out again, soon. I guess it depends on my feelings. Haha. [Thanks loves.**


	6. Subconscious Kisses?

I gasped inwardly and even more tears ran down my already tear-stained cheeks. I jumped up out of my seat and kneeled next to Brad on his bed. "Baby, never do that to me again. Please, I almost died. Don't scare me like that." He just had his eyes closed and was rubbing my hand calming me down. Peter had gotten the doctor, and we were quickly pushed back out into the waiting room. Now I was laying across Jim and Peter, head in Peter's lap, just playing with my thumbs. I was nervous, anxious, and still somewhat afraid. I still want to know why Brad had been so weird. It wasn't like him to do depressants. Sure, he tried weed every once in a while, as did I, but it just wasn't like him! Was there something wrong? Was it me? What! Thousands of ideas ran through my head.

I must have been thinking for two hours, because the doctor came out and told us Brad was in good condition for now, and we could all visit. Peter had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly, for I still could not walk quite well. We were the last to walk into the room. As we walked in, Brad's face turned from annoyed to having a sweet smile on his face. I subconsciously walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug and a nice kiss. As we pulled apart, I blushed, realizing that Brad's parents had never seen us kiss. They just smiled, happy to see their son happy and alive. "Son, I think you owe her another kiss. She was ready to stay by your side for weeks without leaving. She's a keeper, kid. She cares." Brad looked over at me and smiled. "Would you really do that for me?" I just nodded and hid my face in his shoulder, for I was embarrassed and I didn't want any one to see. Brad kissed my hair lightly. This was exactly the way I wanted a bad situation to end.

* * *

**I know, it's short. I just want to move the hospital scene away. I'm getting sick of thinking of things. I should be writing another chapter today. Read and write back. X3**


End file.
